


To you and forever

by MiaFitz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaFitz/pseuds/MiaFitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Luke's wedding two years after the battle on Endor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To you and forever

     Luke took a glance down at the white silky pathway as he took a step on it. He breathed in the smell of the different varieties of the flowers around him placing his other foot along the path way. Everyone's eyes were now on Luke when he looked back up at the scenery. The new coming padawans that had were there sitting silently watching. R2 and C-3PO stood and you could hear Ceepio saying something about human traditions and the scene taking place. Politic friends were there also, but at a very small amount. Leia was there smiling ever so brightly at Luke nodding at him, Luke smiled softly, seeing Leia as the best man. The soft music came to a pause in the song, Luke took a step forward on the aisle as the slow rhythm began again.

     People were whispering. That made Luke nervous because he didn't know what they were talking about. They were probably talking about him, of course, it was his wedding, their wedding, Luke and Han. Together. Han stood there smiling at Luke, his smile growing wider with every step Luke took towards him Han looked amazing, he looked more than amazing, Han looked like everything Luke had been asking for a long time. Han and Luke's eyes were locked. Luke could feel himself fluster in excitement.

 

   _"When are you two going to do it" Leia asked sitting on the patio bench in the late night_

_Luke looked at her confused "Do what?"_

_Leia chuckled "Nothing, nothing you fool"_

 

     Luke remembers, that time Leia laughed at him when he couldn't understand what she had been trying to bring up. Luke understood now, why hadn't they done it sooner cause then by now this would have been way over with and the tugging feeling in Luke's gut would have passed and it would be an old memory that he could’ve recalled.

     But it wasn’t. Luke was here now, and now couldn’t have been any more greater. Han was there his eyes still entranced by Luke, it looked as if he couldn’t say a word at that moment to describe how he felt. Han’s finger twitched at his side, he had realized, not wanting anyone to notice his uneasiness he placed both of his hands behind his back and gave a proud loving look to Luke.

 

     ‘ _Why are you looking at me like that’ Luke Thought to Han_

_‘Like what?’ Han asked simply_

_‘You look more like a dad that’s at his son’s graduation than a bachelor at his current ceremony’ Luke stated_

_‘How can you even tell?’ Han added_

_‘I’m looking directly at your face, Han’ Luke said in a obvious tone_

_‘Right’ Han said ‘I’ll try to look more like I’m in love with you’_

_‘Han?’_

_‘Yeah Kid?’_

_‘I love you’_

A grin had appeared on Han’s face showing satisfaction like he had known what he was doing but his heart was beating faster than he could ever keep track of

 

     _‘I know’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shit got real before Yoda even existed. 
> 
> Also 
> 
> I'm an asshole


End file.
